


Sleigh Ride

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Riley takes Buffy for a ride





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sleigh Ride  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Riley Finn/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 432  
>  **Summary:** Riley takes Buffy for a ride  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'sleigh' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/694195.html) for the [Nekid Spike Festive Prompt Card challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5029170.html) @ nekid_spike

Buffy meant just to glance out the window on her way to kitchen but she stopped, stunned at what she saw. At least six inches of snow covered the ground with more continuing to fall. 

_How had this happened?_ When she’d went to bed there hadn’t been any snow on the ground at all or any call for the white stuff for that matter. _What the heck was going on?_

“Riley?” She spun around and began yelling for him.

The front door swung open and Riley walked into the room. “Hey.”

She lost her whole train of thought as she watched him stomp in. Snowflakes covered his head, melting in his hair and slowly giving him that wet look that she liked so much on him. _He was gorgeous._ She couldn’t help but wish that they could... Buffy shook her head there would be plenty of time later for what she had in mind.

Before she could say anything Riley grabbed her hand and began to pull her outside.

With his fingers threaded with hers Buffy followed in his wake firing questions the whole time. “What happened? Why did it snow? We’re in Sunnydale. There’s rarely any snow...” Buffy swallowed hard and quickly shut down that thought. She didn’t want to think about the last time it had snowed there. “Why are you taking me outside? What’s going on?”

The sight standing in front of her rendered Buffy speechless. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She simply couldn’t believe it.

A tempting smile began to spread across his face. “Since snow isn’t something we usually get here. I thought we could take advantage of it and you and I could go for a ride.” At her continued silence Riley quickly added, “If you want to that is.” 

Slowly Buffy turned her head to face him. “You want us to go on a...”

“Sleigh ride.” He uttered helpfully as it seemed words had failed her. 

_Who was she to resist?_ “I’d love to.”

A look of relief crossed his face as he helped Buffy up into the sleigh. “For a minute there...” He began as he tucked a blanket around her legs. “I was afraid you weren’t going to like it.”

Buffy gave him a look from beneath her lashes. “I’m going to love it.”

As he jumped up beside her, he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips before he grabbed the reins. And with a flick of his wrists the huge black and white horse began to move.

_And they both loved every minute of it._


End file.
